Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich
Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich, shortened to MWF (formerly known as Mann, Wurst, Finnwich, and Ping) is the world's largest company. MWF was originally created by His Eminence to find a way to open the Pyramid under A. Nigma High. They used the greatest minds, advanced technology and a lot of money to accomplish their mission. Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich produces nearly all of the everyday objects around the globe. The current head of the company is Cassandra McAdams. History The company was founded almost 112 years prior the show's events by four of A.Nigma high's best students and Alexander Nigma's helpers, Elizabeth Mann, Art Wurst, Lo Ping and Maxwell Finnwich. The young people were dedicated to the safe keeping and unlocking of a Pyramid of legendary power to obtain immortality. When they finally opened the Pyramid during the eclipse, instead of the ultimate knowledge or power that they were looking for, they released a creature they would come to know as His Eminence. Alexander accidentally was killed when he sealed himself inside the Pyramid trying to lock away the creature. His Eminence marked Finnwich, Mann, Wurst and Ping with the special Mark that grants them great power. The Mark would be passed down to their descendants that would forever bind them to the pyramid. His Eminence aided the students in starting MWFP even though he wasn't satisfied with the young people fighting over the company's business. His Eminence eventually discovered that the Pings' bloodline was the key to reopening the pyramid. However Ping, became wise to their new mentor's plans and escaped from them. Though the group searched tirelessly for him, they could not find him. He went and hid in his home country, Korea, where he stayed and started a family. Even without the pyramid's promised secret to immortality, at least two of the founders found their own forms of immortality: Finnwich transformed himself into a cyborg, while Wurst created a legion of clones of himself. The company has suffered it's share of setbacks, starting out with the death of the original Wurst and leaving of Maxwell Finnwich, who was presumed dead. Elizabeth Mann was left as the only memeber of MWF and as the company's leader. She presumably died of old age, and the company would eventually be passed down to her great grand-daughter Cassandra McAdams and presumably the other descendant, Fateous Mann. Under Cassandra's run, the company would go on to become the world's largest corporate conglomerate with numerous shell companies, such as Mobile Wireless Federation and Green Apple Splat. However under her leadership the company has also expanded into fields of the world domination, most notably through brainwashing. Known Members It is suspected that the members of The Council may be involved with Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich, though their status as employees of the company has not been confirmed. *'Cassandra McAdams' (current CEO) *'Maxwell Finnwich' (co-founder) *Reaper Mats (green, blue, and red) Former Members *'Elizabeth Mann' (co-founder; deceased) *'Art Wurst' (co-founder; deceased) *'Lo Ping' (co-founder; deceased) Trivia Gallery Screen shot 2014-01-17 at 8.39.48 PM.png|'Wurst' (far left), Finnwich (second left), Mann (far right) Elizabeth Mann.png|A Young Elizabeth Mann using the Eclipse Beam to open the Anitquis Triangulum 4444444.JPG|MWFP AkA Mann,Wurst, Finnwich and Ping Phone tina.png|Cassandra McAdams Finnwich and Wurst at Coral Grove talking about some thing Eminence16.jpg|Finnwich Mann, Wurst and Ping Just Got There Mark S91101-170634.jpg S91101-170606.jpg S91101-170603.jpg S91101-170625.jpg S91101-170613.jpg Category:Groups Category:Neutral Category:A Nigma High Category:Coral Grove Category:Antiquis Triangulum